blue puppet antics
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Saïx returns to the castle and sees Xion reading a strange magazine. Rated M cause I'm lazy.
1. Chapter 1

!DISCLAIMER! I do not own kingdom hearts nor do I own its characters. All ownership rights go to Square Enix and Disney. A/N If you do not know what futanari is…FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT LOOK IT UP! I WAS SCARRED FOR LIFE. Any let's just say it is weird and you can use it for black mail. My writing may look different because I wrote on a mac for my other story. This is in the Blue Puppet universe (the AU for the story called 'of blue berries and puppets')

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The morning after the hook up…

Saïx walks into the grey room with Xion riding on his shoulders and what he finds is a very pissed off Axel. "What the hell Saïx! I could hear everything!"

"Well how did you hear us? The walls are soundproof." Saïxd Saïx.

"The walls are sound proof to a certain extent! I was able to hear you because your room borders mine!"

"Well…you all ways Saïxd you wanted to know if blue was Saïx's natural hair colour." said a giggling Xion

"But you're like a little sister to me! I don't want to hear you guys at night!"

"Then don't listen to us." Said Saïx with a smug look.

Axel did not have a response to this so he just stormed out of the grey room. While all of this went down the organization troll was recording the whole thing.

After missions…

Saïx and noticed Xion wasn't in her usual hang out spot. He decided to check his room and low and behold the Raven haired girl was there. (By the way Saïx stopped seeing Xion as a hooded figure after he kissed her). He walked up behind the key wielder and noticed she was holding a magazine, so he looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. It was Futanari…so at least he found her kink. "Hey, Xi" whispered Saïx.

Xion nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Saïx it's just you." Said Xion, a little relieved.

"Who else would it be?"

"Axel"

"Why? What's up with Axel?"

"Well I was hanging out with him & Roxas in Axel's room and found this under his bed." Said a blushing Xion.

"Well. At least we got black mail against Axel now" Said Saïx.

"Wait…Black mail? Is this stuff bad?" Xion Said with worry in her voice.

"Well it's just a little weird for someone to like it, but you're the right kind of weird, Xion." Saïx kissed her cheek.

Later that night…

"Hey, Axel"

"Yo" Said the pyro

"Xion found this under your bed" Saïx held up the magazine.

Axel stared wide eyed. He thought he had put in under a sofa he found under some rail road in twilight town. (yes he means the usual spot from kh 2). "I expect a lot of munny from you" Said Saïx with a chuckle.

"How much do you want?" Axel asked cautiously

"10,000 munny"

"5,000 and 2 elixers" Axel offered.

"Make it 5,000 and four elixers"

"Deal!" Axel shouted before the price raised.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update…anyway this chapter is the end of this ark. Yes this is going to go on for a long time…hopefully. So Just saying I will make more than kingdom hearts fan fics and I will do (Almost) any pairings but Kingdom hearts will be the main focus…and undertale. Anyway today you will find out what Xigbar is doing the recordings.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning…

As Saïx was giving Xion half the elixers and munny when Xion said, "Give me 3 of the elixers and all of the munny."

"Why?"

"Because", said Xion with a little innocent smile, "I found your book mark in the magazine" As she said this she held up a blue bookmark with a moon on it.

"That's not mine!" Saïx yelled.

"Don't worry Saisai, I could even get Vexen or Zexion to change my body to your liking."

"But Xion, Axel must have-"

"Look, Saïx, I won't tell anyone don't worry." And with that Xion winked at Saïx and exited the room.

About an hour later…

Axel heard everything and was satisfied with his success. When Axel walked into his room he found futanari posters taped all over his room and a rotating tripod with a camera on top that was broadcasting to the entire world that never was.

About another hour later…

Saïx walked into the grey room with everyone gathered around Xigbar. He went over to investigate and found them viewing a laptop with them watching what Xigbar had filmed over the last few days. Saïx's claymore smashed through the computer. "what the hell are you watching!" yelled Saïx

"Your love life" Demyx said feebly.

"Yeah, I had no idea that blue was your natural hair colour" said Larxene

"…" said Lexaus.

"At least Xemnas (Woops sorry Mansex) is not hear."

"Yes I am"

Demyx had a heart attack (Very ironic) and Saïx nearly fainted. "Xigbar, I would like you to keep recording these taoes and set them in my office" Xemnas looked towards Saïx, "Also Saïx, why did you dye your pubes blue?"

"It's not dye it's-", Saïx looked around, "Wait…where's Xion?"

Everyone looked around but the raven haired girl had disappeared.

Later…

Xion was waiting for Saïx in his bedroom.

"I told you I would get my body changed for you."

"Is it permanent?"

"No but I can make it permanent if you want"

"NO! It's fine"

Sadly, Axel got his revenge by asking Zexion to remove the sound proofing magic and everyone heard what the two nobodies were all night long…Or at least until Zexion had enough of the noise and put the magic back in place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes this ark has ended. Let's hope Xigbar keeps recording so I can keep posting :3. My next fic will be a Percy Jackson fic by request of one of my friends.


End file.
